


Dance of Seduction

by KylaraWritesFanfiction



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Dancing, F/M, PWP without Porn, Seduction, casey initiates sexy times, my how the tables are turned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylaraWritesFanfiction/pseuds/KylaraWritesFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey Seduces Derek with a Dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic cross posted from my fanfiction account. Life With Derek was my first fandom and this was my first real fic I wrote, so it's kind of near and dear to my heart. Hope you like it. (Actually I'm a little embarrassed by it, but enjoy...)

I have always loved to dance. I love the feeling in my body when I've done something difficult but done it just right. I also love to perform. When I stand on stage in front of an audience and finish a dance, the audience coming to their feet in a rousing burst of applause and approval makes every bit of hard work I put into my dance worth it. I just never realized it could be just as effective on an audience of one. I really hope it's effective tonight.

It all started a month ago, at dance practice. I was surprised when my friend Lindsay's boyfriend came to watch. I just figured all guys think dance is lame. When I asked her about it she laughed at me. "Casey, guys think dancers are hot. It's way hot to date a dancer." I made a point to watch her boyfriend through out practice. He definitely only had eyes for her. And they were full of admiration. At the end of practice, she went to sit with him while she did her cool-down stretches. It was then that I realized how sexy stretching could be. It was then, watching Lindsay perform for her man, and messing around after practice, that I realized what power a female had over a man just by dancing. I wanted that. I wanted to use my body and my dance to feel sexy and confident, to have a guy, any guy stare at me with such admiration in his eyes. My master plan began to take shape. And tonight, less than a month later, is the night. I have planned and practiced my heart out, and now in my very own room, I am going to snag that man. But let me set it up for you, because it is so so perfect.

I have a dance recital coming up and everyone in my family knows it. I know I can get a little crazy and freaked out before a dance performance and I've been subtly using that to my advantage. Because I've been extra jumpy and a little more demanding, I know, I know, hard to believe, they knew not to mess with me when it comes to dance. I just hope a certain smirky stepsib has also learned to give into my dance demands, or at least will give in when I work my dancey magic on him.

Oh. I said stepsibling didn't I? Well, he is my stepsibling and only my STEPbrother. No blood relation. Come on. Do you really think my mom could get away with marrying the father of a totally hot, completely horny teenage boy, and put MY room right next to his, and honestly think nothing would happen? We're teenagers. Sex is on the brain. Well it's on MY brain, as much as I hide it. And right now, I just want to have my way with him and to heck with the consequences.

Hmmm, what to wear? Definitely something to feature my figure. I think a nice black sports bra and tight stretchy leggings, with my smallest tightest pair of shorts over them will be perfect. Extremely sexy, but still dancing clothes. I sat in my room with my door shut, stretching, warming up and trying to talk myself into this. I will not chicken out. I stood up and shook out all my tension. It was time. I had about 2 or 3 minutes. I opened my door and casually pointed my feet towards the door, holding a pushup. I heard footsteps. Now or never. I knelt and pulled my body in stretching my arms. Then I arched my back and stretched like a cat. I knew he had stopped to watch. What adolescent male wouldn't stop to admire a nice backside. I continued to stretch like no one was watching. Eventually he made a noise, halfway between a cough and a sound of appreciation. I feigned surprise and indignation and angrily turned around to confront my audience. I made it appear as if I changed my tactics in mid thought. I smiled at him in a flirtatious way that I knew would drive him crazy, not because he liked it, but because it was coming from me. "Enjoying the show?" I practically purred.

At that Derek lost his smirk and fumbled for a response. I quickly dropped the flirtatious act and laughed outright at his embarrassment. Relieved to find that his stepsister wasn't actually flirting with him, Derek let out a "Hah." and stuck out his tongue before turning to walk away. But I wasn't going to let him get away. "Derek," I called out in my "almost, but not quite, freaked out about my dance recital" tone. He came back to my doorway and I knew I had him. "There are a few more stretches that I need to do before I start practicing my dancing, but I really need some help. Can you help me stretch?" He didn't even know how to refuse. I stuck my legs out in front of me and had Derek stand behind me and push me further down. Then I spread my legs out as far as they would go, into a split and had him do the same thing. And now for some more bait. "Oh that feels good. I can feel the stretch."

"Can I go now?" he said, a tiny bit uncomfortably.

"No. There's just one more set of stretches I need help with."

I turned around and lay down on my back. I lifted my left leg perpendicular to ground. "Here. I need you to push this towards me." He awkwardly held my ankle and tried to push it. "No. Like this." I exclaimed in mock frustration. I sat up just enough to reach his hands. I took his left hand and placed it on the outside of my leg right above my knee. His right hand I placed on the inside of of leg right below my knee, letting my hand linger a little longer than necessary. I lay back down lifting my leg back into position. "Now slowly, push my leg down as far as you can," I instructed.

He pushed my leg until he reached my chest. His hand was touching my leg and my bare stomach all at once and the touch was electrifying. I could tell he liked it too, but didn't know what to do with himself, because I am supposed to be off limits. He slowly moved his hands to my other leg and did the same thing, a little slower. Oh Yes, he was enjoying this. I smiled at him as I put my leg down; he took his hands off my legs with reluctance. I definitely had him right where I wanted him.

"Thank you Derek. I can never get those quite right all by myself."

"Can I go now?"

"No! I'm supposed to have a partner for this dance. All you have to do is stand there, so I can make sure I have the foot work right."

"Casey, I'm not really the best person for this."

"But you're the only one here." I put just a little bit of panic in my voice.

"I suppose I don't really have a choice."

I stood Derek in the middle of the floor and then shut the door 'to make sure I had enough room for my dance floor.' I mean, no one was home right now, but it never hurts to be safe. I turned on some music. I then proceeded to dance my sexiest, centered around Derek. There was popping and locking and booty shaking. I showcased my flexibility by putting my leg up on his shoulder. I moved my abs sensuously. Al the while getting closer and closer to Derek I even used his body as a stripper pole and did some stripper moves. I could tell he was aroused. I finished my dance by standing in front of him with my hands on his shoulders as if we were dancing together.

I leaned towards him and whispered in his ear. "Dance with Me."

"Casey I..."

"Sshhh."

I swayed back and forth to the music pulling him closer grinding my hips against his. I looked into his eyes and almost shivered from the heat in them. I leaned in as if mesmerized and moved my mouth closer to his as if unconsciously. I let him make the first move; he pressed his lips against mine and I answered eagerly pressing back. I twirled my fingers in his collar and pulled him closer.

He turned me around and walked with me towards the bed. I let guide me, keeping my eyes closed as we fell onto the bed. We were both lying on our sides facing each other. He was slightly on top of me propping himself up one elbow. His other hand was tangled in my hair, holding my lips against his. Both of hands were on his chest scrambling for a feel of him.

"Casey?" He asked between kisses.

"Yes?"

"This was a set up wasn't it?"  
I flipped us over so he was lying on his back, while I had a hand on either side of him holding myself up.

"Derek Venturi," I did my best to imitate his smirk. "You were just thoroughly seduced."

"That is so hot." He lifted me up and moved me so i was straddling him. "You're quite a dancer Casey MacDonald."

"Why thank you. You make a good pole, if you know what I mean." I smirked at the exaggerated look of shock on his face as I leaned down to finish what I started.


End file.
